Mongoliaball
蒙古球 Mungğul Ulus bömbüge |founded = 1206 |onlypredecessor = PR Mongoliaball |predicon = PR Mongolia |image = Attack on Qing.png |caption = REMOVE QING DYNASTY!! ANSCHLUSS INNER MONGOLIA!! |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic Khanate |personality = Exceptionalism |language = Mongolian |type = Mongolic |capital = Ulan Batorball |religion = Buddhism ( Vajrayana) Atheism Tengrism |friends = Eskimoballs because they also throat sing Best friend South Koreaball Only one that forgave me Greenlandball Low populated icy friend All Turkic and other Altaic countryballs Russiaball (sometimes) Kazakhbrick USAball Taiwanball (Sometimes) Chinaball (sometimes) Japanball Czechiaball Sakhaball All Uralic countryballs |enemies = Chinaball (sometimes, who might be secretly thinking of Anschluss me) Taiwanball (who claim glorious Mongol clay is of his clay) Russiaball (sometimes, who tried to Anschluss me and is of Mongol remover) DISGRACE |likes = Remembering his glorious past, finding Velociraptor and Protoceratops bones in the Gobi desert, delicious Mongolian BBQ (although it is Taiwanese), throat singing, horses, archery, Genghis Khan, Crash Course world history |hates = Mongolian Death Worm, water |intospace = Yes (NRSC) |bork = mongol mongol, conquer conquer |food = Buuz Buuz, khuushuur khuusuur |status = Smoking. |notes = Why inner Mongolia is of hate me? }} is a landlocked countryball in East Asia. It is made up of 21 provinces and one capital being Ulan Batorball, gives a total of 1,564,116 square kilometres, making him the second largest landlocked country in the world, the world's 18th largest country, and the seventh largest country in Asia. He is located between Russia in the north and China to the south. He is the fourty-third most populous country in Asia, and is one of the most unpopular human migration destinations. He is not a member of many regional organizations, being a poor and sparsely populated country after all. Though he is a participant in OSCEball and a candidate of the Eurasian Union. With his sparse population, strugguling economy, unsuitable land, and tiny military, it is safe to say that the once mighty Mongolian Empire is not as powerful today. His national day is July 11th History Mongoliaball was born as a 1ball, then adopted by Xiongnuball, Xianbei Stateball, Rouranball, Rouran Khanagateball, Gokturkball, Uyghurball, Khitanball, Mongol Empireball, Northern Yuan, Oiratball, Qingball, Bogd Khanate of Mongoliaball, and PR Mongoliaball and he is Brother of Kebab. He is also a very conservative country in means of sharing emotions, a example is that he never tells anyone that he has suffered more than 10 genocides from China, that explain its low population, also he is always a bit sad since he after 1991 his only friends was the USSR and China and he is a very isolated country (his geography makes him an Afghanistan with asteroids). He also in the 39' in khalkhin gol the Empire of Japanball burned to the ground the nomohan village and killed 300 people, another case is in 1919 when a tsarist dictator killed 150 people in a mongol holy lake by burning them. He also is a very sad ball since he is kinda with a huge regret with his past actions as empire, he has apologized and asked for forgiveness but only his GF, South Koreaball, has accepted his apology. As another fact between 1911 and 1921 he kicked some Chinese and tsarist ass like 3 times, he also has a LOT of gold (the Swiss will love him). Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * Afghanistanball - He accept our cultures, and we of helping them while Germany is sending their Potato Bundeswehr home * Finlandball - Ural–Altaic bros! Finns and Mongols can into invade Russia! * Greenlandball - A foreign relative. Just like the Eskimos of Canada, they have been traced to have originated back in our land thousands of years ago. * Kazakhbrick - I have an embassy in Astanabrick and a Consulate General in Alamaty. Kazakhbrick has an embassy in Ulan Batorball. Also we are cousins * North Koreaball - North Korea looks to me for economic reforms. * Tibetball - He wants independence! I cannot help you gain it, because I am not strong like old times. Ironic since I did actually anschlussed them back then. * Turkeyball - He likes us, also we are Cousins. * USAball - Sent advisers to Iraq and helped USAball remove Saddam Hussein. Neutral * Chinaball - China wants to anschluss Mongolia China is of largest trading partner to me. But Southern Mongolia is of Mongol clay but people here is yours!!! And Ningxia too! * Japanball - I didn't successfully anschluss yuo. BUT I WILL ANSCHLUSS YUO IN THE FUTURE THO!!! MONGOL STRONK!!!!! * Russiaball - Me and Russia are best friends. Well, most of the time. I of hates him for the fact he stole Tuvaball. GIB BACK TUVABALL!!! Well, he also help Mongol in collecting raptors when they go to the Gobi. * Soviet Unionball - communist proletariat! * Taiwanball - Same as China but even worse! * UKball - We're not really good friends but we did develop ties. Also, he has an embassy in Ulaanbaatar, and I have an embassy in London. He was also my arch enemy when I was the Mongol Empire. Enemies * Inner Mongoliaball - Why do you hate me now? Are you brainwashed or something? YOU ARE MINE!!!! * ISISball - Pffftt... what amateur invaders!!!!!! YOU HAVE NO SKILL IN THE ART OF INVASION!!!! I can into invade Baghdad while you cannot!!!! But now I can't even into invading Khanbaliq. Appendices Neo-Nazism Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png Nazi Mongolia and Nazi Malaysia Mongolia and Malaysia can into Neo-Nazism! Neo-Nazi Mongols officaly called as Dayar Mongol How to draw # Draw a circle (circle tool not allowed) # Draw three vertical stripes # Color the middle one blue and the other two red # On the left stripe, draw with yellow a small circle with a flame on top and a crescent below. Draw a triangle with a line below, then a yin and yang symbol. Draw a line, triangle, and then sandwich what you drew with two thick lines. # Draw Asian eyes (with no pupils of course) and done! Flag Colors Gallery VQIg8TL.png|credit from tepacheteam Mongolian death worm.png|Mongolian death worm 221-Invasion-of-Russia.png 4Vm4J9g.png 8GCDmAq.png Opera_Mundi_new.png G2xvscz.png Dr. Mongoldstein.png Ghost of Mongolia's Past.png 5 star hotel.jpg Neighbours.png Enlightment.jpg Borkpocalipse stralia 2.png Borkpocalipse stralia.png Mongoliaball.png Inner mongolia.png Mongolia-icon.png Mongolia past.jpg Mongolia.png Ghost of Mongolia's Past.png W9JF7a2.png dLnOLuo.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png Reddit Spike52656 Secret.png Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg HUyE4tX.png WB5PJAU.png 5igvpK4.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Mongolia not great anymore....png VoNkUek.png Fcz0T6c.png 크리스마스.png CBN5lcK.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 3AUtIho.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Mongolian Writing.png Wall Remover.png Nice Heaven.jpg Hungarian Story.png We Just Tools.png Never Learns.png File:MongoliaAndFamily.png Links * Facebook page }} es:Mongoliaball ko:몽골공 zh:蒙古球 ru:Монголия Category:Asia Category:Mongoloid Category:East Asia Category:Buddhist Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Mongolian Speaking Countryball Category:Republic Category:Landlocked Category:Shamanist Category:Cold Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Uncolonized Category:Mongoliaball Category:UNball Category:Vodka Lovers